Talk:Akamaru
Image There needs to be a better pic cause this one looks like hes constipatedUser:DieJARJARDIE 17:07, 19 April (UTC) Thanks to whoever put this up it's alot better You're welcome Hakinu talk | Contributions 03:42, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Bakuretsu Koinu Why isn't Akamaru's Exploding Puppy (Bakuretsu Koinu) technique listed? --Cerez365 (talk) 13:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :#When is it named? :#It's an item, not a jutsu, used by Kiba. It only looks like Akamaru. :''~SnapperT '' 17:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I just saw it on another credible site,http://www.leafninja.com/ninjutsu-01.phpand was wondering why it wasn't here...--Cerez365 (talk) 17:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) and i realized the mistake on the person use Leaf ninja isn't very credible. Omnibender - Talk - 18:12, May 23, 2010 (UTC) kind what kind Of Dog Is Akmaru? DEIDARA (talk) 17:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Akamaru's breed is similar to a Great Pyrenees. and that's just from reading the wiki >_> --Cerez365 (talk) 16:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wolf or dog Why akamaru a dog and not a wolf. Kiba's sister and mother have wolves and why his sister get more that one wolf. :All the Inuzuka use dogs. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Akamaru is a dog the article says akamaru resembles a white pryneese his mother has a bule wolf and his sister has 3 wolves. :::No, all Inuzuka use dogs. Kuromaru and the Haimaru triplets are also dogs. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Like ShouenSuki said, all Inuzukas use dogs. Some just resemble wolves. Sign your posts. -KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 01:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Huskies aren't wolves either.--Cerez365™ 18:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Akamaru's age in recent episode?? Why is Akamaru a puppy again in Naruto Shippuden episode 236? The episode takes place in modern time and Akamaru was already a full grown dog, yet he appears as a puppy again in this episode. Did they make a mistake or is it suppose to be a new puppy? I mean as you can tell, everyone is shippuden age. Please tell me what did you smoke, I want that too and sign your posts. --Elveonora (talk) 21:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean what did I smoke, did you watch episode 236? Akamaru is a puppy sitting on Kiba's head. Try watching the episode before making comments. I am not a user on this site yet. --Vladik R. They are not shippuden. Its a flashback, and it does not matter ur not an user ... sign your posts. --Elveonora (talk) 22:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Akamaru's Data table Does anyone think there should be a data table for Akamaru? Not including the things like gengitsu and stuff like that. I think that should be included. :We don't make up those statistics, we take them from databooks. He gets a table only if he gets statistics in databooks, which he hasn't. Omnibender - Talk - 21:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't think non-summoning animals can use complex techniques. Also no summining animal was given stats, not to mention Akamaru is not a Ninja so he won't get stats ... even if he was given, they would be pretty low. Kiba's strength is mostly thanks to Akamaru though --Elveonora (talk) 23:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Part 2 image Let me try this again, should we add a Part II image to the info box? I would say he deserves one. Zelwolf (talk) 21:34, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Zelwolf :yes friend.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC)